Fight or Flight
by yajf2
Summary: When Jamie and Eddie are stripped of their shields due to an accusation that has been placed against them that they have been involved in a romantic relationship on the side of their work partnership for the last three years, will they fight for their already fragile partnership or will they fight for the feelings they thought they had long since buried?
1. Chapter 1

_I have major writer's block for my other two stories so I have been just writing other Jamko stories in the mean time. Hope you enjoy. Be sure to comment and tell me what you think!_

 _Also if things are familiar, it's because I've probably been inspired by another tv show I've watched recently._

Jamie and Eddie had just completed their tour and were currently ridding themselves of their radios when a man's voice caught their attention.

"Officers Reagan and Janko?"

Jamie and Eddie turned to two men and a woman, dressed in suits with grim expressions on their faces.

After a beat, Jamie replied for both of them, "Yeah, that's us."

"Detectives, Martin and Fletcher." The man said pointing to the man and woman backing him up. "And I'm Detective Sportelli. We're from Internal Affairs."

Jamie and Eddie side glanced each other with confused expressions and then Eddie spoke up with, "Internal Affairs? What does Internal Affairs want with us?"

Detective Sportelli looked from Eddie to Jamie, sighed and responded with, "Officers Regan and Janko as of this moment you are being ordered to turn in your weapons and shields pending an ongoing investigation into your alleged misconduct over the past three years."

Both Eddie and Jamie's eyes went wide and their mouths dropped slightly in shock, speechless as to what was happening.

"Martin, Fletcher?" Sportelli asked.

"Sir?" both responded.

Sportelli waited a beat before replying firmly with, "Take their shields."

Martin and Fletcher nodded and moved forward but stopped in their tracks when Jamie raised his hand, as a gesture for them to stop moving towards them. He then spoke up finally finding his voice, "Ok, hold up. what's this all about alleged misconduct? What alleged misconduct?"

Sportelli rolled his eyes, "That will all be explained in due time Officer Reagan. So please, don't make this any harder than it has to be."

Fletcher and Martin then moved forward when Jamie just scoffed and shook his head, admitting defeat for now. Jamie and Eddie each stared down the detective that stood in front of them. Eddie was the first to relent, continuing to stare down the woman in front of her and not losing eye contact when she un-holstered her weapon, handing it over with her shield.

Detective Fletcher accepted Eddie's gun and shield.

"You better have a damn good reason for taking away my shield…detective." Eddie said with controlled anger in her voice.

Fletcher just gave Eddie a firm nod, "We wouldn't be doing this if we didn't."

"Officer Reagan, Sportelli won't ask again. Give me your gun and your shield." Detective Martin said to Jamie in a firm voice.

Jamie held true, not wavering forcing Martin to speak up again, "Give it up man or the next order you hear out of Sportelli's voice will be for me to take it from you by force."

Jamie chuckled lightly, "I'd like to see you try."

Martin just scratched his forehead in frustration.

Eddie rolled her eyes, "Come on Jamie, just give it to him."

Jamie turned his head to Eddie.

Eddie stared at him, waited a beat before replying with, "Don't make a bad situation worse, I don't like this anymore than you do, let's just ride this out, we know we haven't done anything wrong."

"Listen to your partner." Fletcher spoke up.

Jamie shook his head, finally relenting, handing over his gun and shield. He then looked to Sportelli, "Like my partner said you better have a damn good reason for this Detective Sportelli."

"Fletcher, find an empty interrogation room and take Officer Janko with you, Martin begin the search, their lockers, phones and begin the interviews with their co-workers."

Eddie pinched the bridge of her nose and then covered her mouth to stop herself from mouthing off while Jamie just shook his head with his eyes closed.

Sportelli continued with, "Officer Reagan, you're with me."

After about half an hour of mindless back and forth in the interrogation room, Jamie finally had enough, speaking up with,

"Can we just stop beating about and get to it. What is it exactly that IA want with me and my partner?"

"We've had reports that your relationship with Officer Janko extends outside of this precinct."

Jamie looked back at the detective, "What? That's it? That's why you took away our shields because Officer Janko and I are friends and sometimes hang out when we're off duty?"

"Play dumb with me all you want Officer Reagan but I can see through your little act."

Jamie shrugged his shoulders, "What act? What're you talkin about?"

Sportelli smiled and then leant forward eyeing Jamie, "I'm talking about claims that you and your partner Officer Edit Marie Janko have been seeing each other of the romantic nature since shortly after she was assigned to you as a rookie three years ago. I'm talking about loss of judgement on both your parts and every arrest you two have made coming into question. I'm talking about both of you being suspended for conduct unbecoming."

"That's completely ridiculous. Officer Edit Marie Janko is my partner and that's all there is to it." Jamie responded with irritation and wide eyes as he sat back in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest defensively.

"You and I aren't so different Officer Janko," Detective Fletcher said casually with a shrug as she closed the file she was reading and sat back.

Eddie gave the detective a sarcastic smile, responding with, "Is that so?"

"Both women, fighting our way up the ranks of a male dominated profession. However, there is one thing that differs you and me."

"And what's that?" Eddie replied with a frustrated sigh.

Fletcher eyed Janko off, waiting a beat before replying with, "I would never sleep my way up to the top. I prefer the more honourable approach of plain hard work."

Eddie's anger boiled over, "Excuse me!"

"That why you partnered up with the Commissioner's son Janko so that you could make detective in record time?"

Eddie scoffed in disgust as she took in a breath to compose herself before leaning forward and replying back with a clear voice, "If you're going to accuse me of something, get it straight. I was assigned to Officer Reagan; I didn't ask for it and for the record I have never used his name as a hook for anything when it comes to the job."

Detective Fletcher nodded, acknowledging Eddie's words, "Ok, say I believe you…"

Fletcher was cut off with, "Say you believe me? Believe what exactly? What is it that my partner and I have done so wrong to warrant a visit from the rat squad."

Fletcher ignored the last comment, instead revelling in the reaction of Eddie when she replied with, "Breaking the don't sleep with your partner rule is enough to warrant us to investigate not only you and your partner but every single arrest you two have made together."

Eddie's mouth dropped slightly, "You think Officer Reagan and I are sleeping together?"

Detective Fletcher just looked back at Eddie pointedly.

Eddie laughed lightly, "I have never heard of anything more ridiculous. You don't know my partner. My partner has memorised every single word and every single rule in the patrol guide. Not to mention, Officer Jamie Reagan is the most professional, by the book person I have ever worked with. He would never abuse his position, not to mention my honour by pursuing something like that with me."

"You have a lot of fire in you Janko, especially when it comes to defending your partner."

"I have his back both on the streets and in the precinct. I honour and respect my partner."

"Ok, maybe this isn't about you using him to move up the ranks, maybe this is about something more hormonal, like your biological clock."

Eddie sat back as she brushed her brow in frustration.

"Oh come on Officer Janko, believe me I get it. We kissed away any form of a dating life the second we became cops. I mean Mr. Drug Dealer, Mr. Domestic abuser, Mr. Career criminal; those are our kind of guys."

"What's your point?"

"My point is that maybe you fell for you partner," Eddie's face faltered slightly at that as Fletcher continued with, "maybe spending eight to twelve hours a day with him, six days a week was too much for your heart to handle." Eddie frowned as she tried to keep her emotions in check, "Maybe it was inevitable." Eddie looked down at that.

Fletcher softened, "We all have three hearts Officer Janko. The first heart we show to strangers; to perps we collar. The second heart we show to people closest to us, family and friends. The third heart however is the thing we never let anyone see," Fletcher shrugged slightly, "there's too much truth inside."

Fletcher could see the tumblers in Eddie's head moving at record speed as she tried to digest everything that was being said to her.

"Has Jamie seen your third heart, Eddie?"

"That would be kind of hard for him to see through my bullet proof vest." Eddie replied back sarcastically.

Fletcher couldn't help but smirk at that, "Officer Reagan has been with you through all your firsts as a cop." Eddie frowned in confusion, "First time you pulled your weapon, first time you arrested someone, first time you shot someone." Eddie flinched slightly at that, remembering her first kill.

"Not to mention all your personal struggles you've had to deal with off the job, from your sexual assault, to your confliced feeling when it comes to your father."

Eddie's eyes glazed over at the pain Fletcher was dredging up for her.

"You can't possibly tell me that he wasn't there for you through those times. Sometimes the lines can get blurred."

Eddie controlled her breathing before replying with, "We're partners, nothing more and I am done talking to you, to anyone."

Fletcher took one last glance at Eddie and then got up, leaving Eddie to sit and think in the interrogation room.

Sportelli was waiting for Fletcher when she walked out.

"She admit to it?" Sportelli asked.

Fletcher shook her head, "No, but I've gotta say I kind of believe her."

"Well, Sergeant Langley's put in a formal accusation that we can't just ignore."

"So, what do we do now?"

Sportelli thought for a second, "Put them in the same room. Let them stew together and then we'll continue questioning them."

Jamie rubbed his temples when the interrogation room door was opened by Fletcher, letting Eddie in. Eddie turned to see Fletcher give them both a look before closing the door, leaving Eddie and Jamie alone together.

"You don't look good Janko. What did she say to you?"

Eddie ignored the question being blunt, replying with, "They think we're sleeping together."

Jamie nodded, "They're planning on charging us with conduct unbecoming."

Eddie closed her eyes, letting out a sigh, "my god." Eddie then made her way to the seat across from Jamie.

"Someone must have reported this to IA, accusing us of having a romantic relationship outside of the precinct." Jamie stated.

"Yeah, but it's not true so who would do something like that to us?"

Jamie shrugged lightly, "I don't know, maybe another officer or a detective we might've pissed off."

Eddie looked down wringing her hands, making Jamie's eyes soften, "Hey, they've got nothing on us. We're going to be ok."

Eddie nodded, "No, I know. It's just some bad memories that have come to the surface."

"What memories?"

Eddie shook her head, "It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does."

At that Sportelli and Fletcher came in.

"So Detective Martin has had a good talk with your boss Renzulli and he supports what you have both said about not being in a romantic relationship, in fact he says that you two have drifted apart this last year."

Jamie looked to Eddie who just looked down.

"However he did enlighten us to a conversation he had with you Officer Reagan about two years ago." Fletcher chimed in.

Recognition became apparent on Jamie's face.

"A conversation where you were given an ultimatum to either choose your partnership with Officer Janko or to choose to pursue a relationship with Officer Janko."

Eddie's mouth parted in shock as she looked to Jamie who was looking away, shaking his head.

Sportelli then made an observation, "And judging from the look on your partner's face, she had no idea that this conversation ever took place."

Eddie's shocked face turned to anger as she looked away.

"Seems to me like you two have some trust issues going on here. Do you or have you ever had romantic feelings for your partner Officer Reagan?"

Jamie looked to Eddie who stared at a spot on the table in front of them with a far away stare. He then sighed, "No, I've never had romantic feelings for Officer Janko. If I did, I would've have requested a new partner." Eddie's eyes slowly closed in pain at that as Jamie's eyes softened in guilt at the obvious hurt Eddie was going through.

"You have anything you want to say now Officer Janko?" Detective Fletcher asked.

Eddie looked up, "Yeah. Are we done here?"

Fletcher looked to Sportelli who gave her a tight nod.

"Yeah, you two are good to go, we'll continue this first thing tomorrow morning."

Eddie was the first to get up, walking to the locker room, her anger dictating the speed. Jamie was waiting for Eddie when she left the locker room. Eddie rolled her eyes, "Not now Reagan."

Eddie tried to side step Jamie who blocked her path, "Eddie, hey." Jamie said as he grabbed her elbow gently.

"You chose the job over me."

Jamie was taken aback as he dropped his hand, "Is that what you think?"

"What am I supposed to think Jamie?" Eddie asked as her voice rose with her temper.

"Let me explain."

"I don't want you to explain anything. I want you to be straight with me."

Jamie looked back at Eddie.

"Were you lying when you said that you didn't have feelings for me?"

"I don't think this is the right time to be talking about this."

Eddie scoffed, "There's never going to be a right time. I think the only thing that was the truth in there was what they said Renzulli told them."

Jamie frowned back confused.

"That we have been drifting apart." Eddie then gave Jamie one last pointed glare before side stepping him and walking away leaving Jamie as realisation hit him that Eddie was right.


	2. Chapter 2

_Less than two weeks away from the new season of Blue Bloods! Who is as excited as I am? Loving the feedback, keep it coming and make sure to have an awesome day guys!_

The next morning when Eddie arrived at the precinct, Jamie was waiting for her on the side walk. Eddie approached Jamie slowly, "Hey."

"Hey back," Jamie replied.

Eddie waited a beat before asking, "You get much sleep last night?"

"I'd say around zero to not a wink. You?"

Eddie chuckled lightly, "Yeah, about the same."

"Look Eddie, I'd really like to explain about…." Eddie cut Jamie off as she started shaking her head, knowing what he was going to say, "I get it Jamie, really I do."

Jamie looked back at Eddie surprised, "You do?"

Eddie sighed, "Let's just say I'm trying to get it, to understand."

"Well, maybe it would be easier if I explained."

"No, I don't think it would."

Jamie shrugged his shoulders, "Why are you being difficult?"

Eddie's lips parted as she looked at Jamie with a slightly pained expression, "You know Jamie, sometimes I wish we could go back." Jamie frowned at that as Eddie continued with, "You know, to when we first met." At that moment, Jamie's sad smile matched Eddie's. "When we were just blank canvasses to each other, excited to find out the little things that made us tick and where we just enjoyed spending time together on and off the job." Eddie brushed some hair behind her ear and finished sadly with, "I miss those days."

Jamie waited a beat before replying with, "Yeah, I do too."

Eddie looked down and let out a breath before, looking up again and walking around Jaime as she said, "We should probably head in."

Eddie was about to head up the steps into the precinct when Jamie's voice stopped her, "We fix things." Eddie turned to Jamie's back with a frown on her face, "What?"

Jamie then turned to face Eddie, "You and me, we fix things, we're good at it, it's our job." Eddie didn't say anything, she just kept the confused expression she had on her face as an indication to Jamie that she needed an explanation as to what he was implying. Jamie then sighed, "I honestly don't know how we are going to fix this," Jamie finished off with as he gestured between himself and Eddie.

Eddie scoffed, "See there lies the problem in itself Reagan, we speak to each other in riddles, we never actually say what we really mean and you know what, I'm really over it." Eddie then continued up the steps as Jamie called after her to stop.

Jamie was called into the interrogation room first, "How are you this morning Officer Reagan?"

Jamie didn't hesitate when he fired back with as he sat down, "Let's not pretend with the pleasantries Detective, I just want to get this over with."

Detective Sportelli nodded back, "Fair enough." Sportelli then open the manila folder in front of him.

"I wasn't always an IA investigator you know, before this I was just a plain old detective, investigating plain old New York homicides."

Jamie sighed at that as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"And you want to know what I find is the difference between the two?"

"Not really, but I'm sure you'll tell me anyway."

"Civilian witnesses always have different versions of one, single event where as cops are more accurate to what actually happened."

"Your point?"

"My point Officer Reagan is that in the case of this investigation, all of your coworkers we have interviewed don't have the same story to tell, some say that they are 80-90 per cent sure you and Office Janko are involved in a romantic relationship, some say that you have a thing for the other but have not taken it further because of your partnership and finally a minority say that you two are simply just partners and friends. Now who out of that bunch, should I believe Officer Reagan?"

Jamie gauged the detective, waiting a beat before replying with a question of his own, "Who initiated this investigation?"

"Tread carefully Reagan, you know I can't answer that."

"I think you can, because I think you know that my partner and I are innocent of the charges against us and I think you're only doing this because when a complaint has been filed, it has to be investigated, and me being the commissioner's son gives IA more motivation to pursue the complaint."

"Don't flatter yourself Reagan."

"I'm not, I'm simply stating the facts."

"No, your guessing as well as theorizing."

Jamie looked down as he wrung his hands together underneath the table and muttered, "Whatever."

Sportelli waited a beat and then sighed as he closed the folder in front of him and pushed it aside, "You know what, I will tell you who filed the complaint."

At that Jamie's head snapped up, eager to find out who it was, "Sergeant Langley."

Jamie's eyes burned with anger as his lips parted, "You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not much of a joker Officer Reagan."

Jamie shifted in his seat as he shook his and raised his voice slightly when he said, "You must have read the report so you know that Langley has a beef with me and my partner. This is all that joker's twisted way of seeking out revenge against me for having a part in shipping him off to Staten Island."

Sportelli nodded slowly, soaking everything in that Jamie had just said, "You're right, I did read the report, according to you and four female police officers which includes your partner, Officer Janko Sergeant Langley was taking advantage of his seniority in order to pursue further personal relationships with them."

Jamie gave a tight nod, "That's correct."

"And I also understand from the report that you were the one to initiate the complaint filed against him."

"I wasn't just goin to sit idly by while my partner as well as those other fellow police officers were being taken advantage of by a superior officer."

"So you were simply just backing up your partner, defending her dignity as well as her honor?"

Jamie sighed not liking where Sportelli was taking this, "If that's the way you want to put it, then yes."

"Oh, there are a lot of other ways I can put it Officer Reagan, one main way that sticks out was that you were jealous that another man, another police officer had taken a special interest in your partner."

"Officer Edit Janko is a smart woman, so tell me, why would I be jealous of a guy that had less than honorable intentions towards her?"

"So your saying that if he had honorable intentions, you would be jealous Officer Reagan?"

Jamie shifted again in his seat, "No, that's not what I'm sayin…."

Sportelli cut Jamie off with, "This isn't the first time Officer Janko has been taken advantage of is it?"

Jamie narrowed his eyes at Sportelli, not believing that he was about to bring this up with him.

"Officer Janko was sexually assaulted on a date, almost three years ago, was it?"

"What does one have to do with the other?"

Sportelli ignored the question, "That must have been an extremely difficult situation for Officer Janko to have to go through?"

"For anyone but she's as tough as nails, she got through it."

"With your help?"

Jamie frowned in confusion, "I ask that Officer Reagan because it seems to me from what I've heard from your coworkers that you're her shoulder to cry on when she experiences difficult situations on the job."

Jamie shrugged, "Partners have to be there for each other when the other falls."

"True, but sometimes the lines can blur."

"Not with us." Jamie replied.

"You're both human, I find that very hard to believe that absolutely nothing hasn't happened between the two of you."

Jamie couldn't help his face falter when he flashbacked to his first drunken kiss with Eddie.

"I believe you Officer Reagan."

Jamie looked up, confused, "You what?"

"I believe that you and Officer Janko have never been anything more than partners, however I do not believe for one second that you have never had feelings for her."

"You can believe what you want to believe, so let me ask you this, what was with all this cat and mouse game, not to mention baiting me to slip up?"

"It's called doing my job Officer Reagan."

Jamie scoffed and then said with anger in his voice, "Well, congratulations on doing your job Detective. Because of you, a perfectly good partnership not to mention friendship may never be the same again."

"I'm pretty sure the both of you are the only ones to blame for that."

"Am I free to go?"

"Yes you are."

Jamie got up, slamming the chair into the desk, as he went to the door and had his hand on the door handle, Sportelli said one last thing before Jamie was able to storm out, "You got lucky this time Reagan, but it's only a matter of time before both of you get burned."

Jamie paused, absorbing what was just said and then storming out, slamming the door behind him. Eddie who was waiting on a bench outside, got up when she saw Jamie storm past her, "Jamie?" Eddie yelled but even her voice was not stopping Jamie from being anywhere but there.

Eddie frowned in concern and then turned when her name was called out.

"You're free to go Officer Janko, the charges against you and your partner will not be pursued any further." Detective Sportelli told her.

Eddie narrowed her eyes, "Just like that?"

"Just like that," Sportelli replied.

Eddie shook her head and then scoffed not believing what the course of the last twenty-four hours had done to her partnership and relationship with Jamie. After a moment of silent reflection, Eddie moved to walk away.

Sportelli sighed, "Officer Janko."

Eddie turned giving the detective a pointed stare.

Sportelli rolled his lips as he thought carefully about what he was going to say next, "If it's any consolation, I knew both of you were innocent of conduct unbecoming from the moment I was ordered to investigate the complaint filed by Sergeant Langley."

Eddie's mouth parted as realization hit her and everything was beginning to make sense. Eddie then muttered underneath her breath, "Son of a bitch."

Sportelli looked down as Eddie shrugged her shoulders lightly and asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're right Langley is an SOB but I still had a job to do. However, that doesn't take away from the fact that I feel for you and Reagan."

Eddie was taken aback, "Why?"

Sportelli ignored Eddie's question instead giving out some well-meant advice, "Two years ago Officer Reagan made a choice," Eddie looked down at that as the hurt pressed against her heart again, "Now it's time for both of you to make that choice together."

Eddie looked up at that, "Like I told Reagan, you both got lucky this time, but if you two keep going the way you're going, you're both going to end up alone and miserable, resenting each other."

"You sound like you're talking from experience Detective; she must've been some cop."

Detective Sportelli chuckled softly as he nodded, "Yeah, she was."

"What happened?"

"I let her go."

"That was pretty stupid."

The detective gave Eddie a knowing look, "Yes, yes it was."

"Why did you then?"

Sportelli closed the interrogation door and moved forward so that he was standing in front of Eddie, "Because we weren't willing to fight for the thing we had, instead we chose to ignore it and run from it until it eventually tore us apart."

Eddie swallowed hard as her heartbeat and breathing became more intense.

Sportelli then walked around Eddie and as he moved away he said, "I'd hate to see the same happen to you Janko."

Eddie closed her eyes as she let Sportelli's advice envelope her thoughts. Once she was finished, Eddie went to find Jamie. After a while of searching, she found him stewing in the men's locker room.

Jamie did a double take from where he was sitting at Eddie who was leaning on one of the lockers. He then rolled his eyes and said, "I see you've fallen back into old habits."

"Yeah, well I knew you would've bolted out the back door if you knew it was me and what I have to say can't wait."

Jamie sighed as he looked down at his wrung hands, "What's so pressin that you couldn't knock before you came in?"

Eddie pushed off the locker she was leaning on and said, "I get that our partnership means the world to you."

Jamie looked up at Eddie as she continued with, "and I know that it does, because despite all the mistakes I've made and the opinions I've voiced out, you've always had my back when you could've requested a new partner."

Jamie stood up as he faced Eddie, "I never requested a new partner because you're a great cop Eddie and there's nobody I would rather have by my side."

Eddie gave Jamie a tight smile, "so it's true then, you never had feelings for me, you really just wanted to be my partner when you made that choice two years ago."

Jamie frowned, "Eddie that's not…."

Eddie cut Jamie off with, "Like I said I get that this means the world to you," Eddie said as she gestured to their surroundings, she then looked at Jamie with tears in her eyes and couldn't help her voice cracking when she opened her heart with, "but you mean the world to me." Eddie then let her tears fall as Jamie's mouth parted in surprise at Eddie's words.

Jamie's eyes began to water and redden slightly as he softly said, "Eddie."

Eddie ducked her head and then looked up, "I just thought you should know." Eddie then backed away and before she could turn Jamie stepped forward and cupped Eddie's face, kissing her passionately on the lips, it didn't take long for Eddie to reciprocate.


End file.
